Future Mai
|manga debut = "SOS from the Future" |anime debut = "SOS from the Future: A Dark New Enemy Appears!" |movie debut = Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ — "Future" Trunks Special Edition |Race = Human-type Earthling |Gender = Female |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Allegiance = Earth's Resistance Dragon Team (support) Pilaf Gang (formerly) |FamConnect = Future Trunks (boyfriend) |Counterparts= Mai }} is the one of the tritagonists of the "Future" Trunks Saga. She is the leader of the Resistance against Goku Black and one of Future Trunks' closest allies. Mai assists Trunks and the others throughout the entire story arc. In the end, Fused Zamasu had merged with the multiverse itself, causing Future Zeno to erase it. She is one of the three survivors and now lives in the new future timeline where another Future Mai exists - thanks to Whis warning Future Beerus of Zamasu's Project Zero Mortals. Appearance Future Mai is a young-looking and tall woman with fair skin. She has big black eyes and long black hair with bangs. She wears a long, blue jacket along with yellow pants, black boots and a green hat. At the end of the "Future" Trunks Saga, Future Mai wears the same identical green tunic outfit and belt her present self wears (the only difference is that she has dark grey leggings). Like her main counterpart, her youthful appearance is actually the result of a youth granting wish that Future Pilaf made. A special chapter of Dragon Ball Super manga describing this event, shows that before her transformation Mai was a middle-aged woman, somewhat similar to how present Mai appears in the beginning of Dragon Ball GT. Personality In this timeline, Mai is shown to have developed into a much kinder and selfless person compared to her counterpart in the present timeline. She is shown to also be rather caring towards animals and others, giving food to Future Scratch (or possibly a descendant of Scratch) and insisting that Trunks eat the whole can of food given to him; along with the lives that were saved by her. Mai is also on good terms with Future Bulma and even Goku, despite their past history (respecting the former's knowledge, and the latter's fighting skills). Mai appears to be good with children, showcased by the young orphans Haru and Maki being comfortable around her. Mai displays an aptitude for leadership, as she leads her troops and constantly boost their "morale" during their many fights against Goku Black, telling them to never giving up in the face of despair. After Zamasu completely eradicated the rest of humanity, she was overcome with grief and shoots at the bodiless entity continuously in anger until running out of ammo. After listening to Whis' plan to alter the future timeline, Mai becomes happy at the thought of seeing her friends again. Future Mai has a good relationship with Future Trunks, even putting him over herself. After reuniting with Future Trunks and seeing him weep, Mai teased Trunks by saying that men shouldn't show their tears. Whenever a topic came up about her and Future Trunks' relationship, the two of them will deny it while at the same time blushing. Another instance was when Bulma was joking about her own future self becoming a grandmother, much to their embarrassment. However they both care greatly for one another and both are willing to risk their own lives each other. Though she is not as powerful as Future Trunks, Future Mai is quite brave willing to stand and fight against Goku Black and Future Zamasu using tactical assaults though she knows when she and the Earth's Resistance are out matched and tends to leave most of the fighting to more capable warriors such as Future Trunks, Goku, and Vegeta supporting them the best she can such as when she rescued the injured Vegeta after he had been defeated. Like Future Bulma, Future Mai is shown to have faith in the abilities of Goku though in her case it comes from her experience as a former enemy of Future Goku. Biography Background Mai's life was exactly the same as her main timeline counterpart's until Age 767 when the world was put into ruin from the Androids. Just like in main timeline, she and rest of Pilaf gang were turned into toddlers by Pilaf's wish for youth from Shenron. However, in this timeline their wish turned into the very last one that Shenron ever granted, as mere few minutes later Piccolo died and the Dragon Balls permanently turned to stone. The fate of Pilaf and Shu afterwards is unknown, but Mai managed to survive the Androids' rampage and regrows into a young woman. Following the Androids being destroyed by Future Trunks, Goku Black appears and causes destruction to the planet, Mai eventually became a member of the center of the organized forces that resisted against him, meeting Future Trunks in doing so. In one of his attacks, Mai is part of an effort to corner Goku Black, directing her comrades to fire more bullets at him and setting off a detonator that causes the buildings around Goku Black to fall on top of him, leading Future Mai to believe he was destroyed. However, Goku Black reveals himself to be unfazed by the attack and engages Future Trunks, knocking him down and charging at him as Future Mai launches a flash grenade to temporarily blind him while she aids Future Trunks in escaping the scene. She then nurses him, much to Future Trunks' reluctance. She calls him the only hope of the people of Earth and encourages him to continue fighting for their sake.Dragon Ball Super episode 51, Feelings That Transcend Time: Trunks and Mai Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ - Future Trunks Special Mai saved Trunks from Black by throwing a flash grenade at him. After they escaped from Black, Trunks thanked Mai for saving him, but Mai questions that if he died, who would save them to which Trunks apologized.''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ — "Future" Trunks Special Edition'' Dragon Ball Super "Future" Trunks Saga When Goku Black first attacked, the majority of the population was destroyed. The survivors hid in underground bases and continued fighting by forming an organized resistance force. One of the persons at the center of the force is Mai. During the attacks the casualties of the resistance force kept on increasing. Future Trunks with Mai and the others tried to somehow corner Black but they failed. Future Trunks almost loses hope but Mai encourages it. She said, “You can't blame yourself, you continue to fight against Black. And that's why the rest of us don’t give up either”. After Bulma gets killed, she was seen in a building room with several supplies with Trunks. When she asks where Bulma was, she was saddened to learn that she had been killed by Black. She is then with Trunks in her room, and asks if he wants to rest for a while, yet he insists that he is fine. Mai then offers him a can of meat, to which he eats, and then gives some food to the cat who appeared with them. Trunks offers her some of the food, to which she refuses at first, but then realizing her own hunger takes the food and eats the remainder of it. They then leave and prepare to go to Capsule Corporation. When they are near Capsule Corporation, she asks Trunks if he can sense Black's ki, to which he says he cannot. As they are prepared to enter the building, she along with Trunks see Black appearing. Trunks tells her to stay yet she refuses. Mai then tells Trunks she will be a decoy and shoots energy waves through her weapon at Black, to no avail. She is presumably killed by Black in an attempt to help Trunks escape, however it is soon shown that she was merely unconscious after Black's attack. Black then proceeds to attack the base of the resistance. Future Mai is present at the time of the assault and explains to the soldiers that Future Trunks has gone to the past for reinforcements. Following Future Trunks' return to the future, he is reunited with Mai, who he is relieved to find alive and begins to sob as he recalls believing that she had died while in the past. Visibly touched by the gesture, Mai tells him it is not a male's place to cry and welcomes him back. She briefs Future Trunks on what has happened, including the casualties caused by Black in Future Trunks' absence, lamenting that she was unable to protect them, though she is consoled by Goku and Future Trunks. As Goku, Vegeta and Future Trunks prepare to confront Goku Black, she thanks Vegeta for feeding the survivors before he denies Future Trunks the opportunity to fight Black, citing what both he and Goku believe is Future Trunk's romantic relationship with Mai, both Future Trunks and Mai denying it. Mai waves a farewell to the three as they depart, saying she and the rest of the resistance will be waiting for them. She later watches the fight through binoculars of Goku and Future Trunks against Goku Black and Future Zamasu, and gets very concerned when Trunks jumps in the battle. After the 3 Saiyans are defeated, Mai and the members of the resistance shoot tear gas at Black and Zamasu allowing her to rescue Vegeta while Goku and Future Trunks were saved by Future Yajirobe. She then pulls out the Time Machine from Trunks' pocket and sends the three Saiyans back to the past, much to Trunks' chagrin. Future Mai decides to stay in the future in order to protect the civilians and thinks to herself that Trunks needs to survive no matter what happens. She later returns along with Future Yajirobe to the Resistance's base, when Haru and Maki asked her where Trunks was, she told them that he went somewhere far away but will eventually return, members of the Resistance approached her wondering what they will do since Goku and Vegeta have lost. Mai begins desperately to inspire soldiers telling them that they must survive and wait. Later, she watches the weak soldiers and the civilians' weakened state and wonders how longer they will hold out. Suddenly, Maki and Haru approach Mai with dumplings telling her they got it from Future Yajirobe, she is persuaded to eat one of them, she then begins to think that even by herself she must protect their smiles. After Goku, Vegeta, Future trunks and Bulma return to the future, a member of the Resistance approached them telling them that Future Mai's life is in danger and that she was critically injured while holding Black to allow people to escape. Trunks gives a Senzu Bean to Mai in a CPR fashion and kisses her so it would go down her throat. She immediately regains consciousness and feels relieved that Trunks and the group have returned, she meets Bulma and the two exchange pleasantries while giving Mai the necessary supplies for her and the Resistance. Suddenly, the trio senses Black's and Future Zamasu's ki and heads once again to confront them. Feeling concerned about Trunks' safety, Bulma reassures her telling her that everything is going to be fine. She later watches the confrontation between the Saiyans and their enemies, and she along with Bulma were very surprised to learn that Goku Black is actually Zamasu who used the Super Dragon Balls to switch bodies with Goku and killed him in the process. She watches the fight between the Saiyans and the two incarnations of Zamasu, along with Bulma and Future Yajirobe. She later witnessed in surprise Trunks' new Super Saiyan form never seen before after being told being the one responsible for their Project Zero Mortals. After Trunks holds Black and Zamasu back so Vegeta, Goku and Bulma can return to the past in order to find a plan to defeat the two, Vegeta gives Mai Senzu Beans entrusting her to look after Trunks. Eventually, Trunks is defeated and Mai takes Trunks back to the Resistance's base. After tending his injuries, Mai and the rest of the Resistance discovers Black and Zamasu's hideout and decide to raid it without relying on Trunks as she kept blaming herself that she is the reason he is getting hurt. Mai attempts to snipe Black with a magical bullet that has a much powerful force than a normal bullet given to her by Future Bulma before she died, but with no avail as the bullet managed only to knock Black down (however, she might have missed and hit Black's earring as it was seen shaking from the blast after he was knocked down). Black and Zamasu immediately fired a Combined Energy Ball at their location, Trunks arrives in time deflecting the Energy Ball and saving Mai in the process. Mai apologizes to Trunks and the latter told her to retreat as he is preparing himself to face the duo. During the fight between Trunks and Zamasu (after the former beat Black), Mai arrives once again to help Trunks and shoots at the rogue Kaioshin, but it had no effect, Mai and her troops evaded Zamasu's ki blasts attacks. After Trunks has been defeated once again, Mai quickly gives him a senzu bean, and the two of them meet up with Bulma who has returned to the future again along with Goku and Vegeta. Bulma inform them of their plan to seal their enemies with the Evil Containment Wave inside the jar, she asks Trunks to help her repair the jar that has been destroyed by Black's attack along with the time machine since he was good at solving puzzles using a super glue, much to his surprise. Later, she informs Trunks and Bulma that Future Zamasu is coming towards their direction, Bulma suggests to use The Evil Containment Wave to seal him. Eventually, Future Trunks succeeds in sealing Zamasu inside the vase but the seal couldn't be completed as Goku forgot the talisman. The three of them struggled to hold out the vase to prevent Zamasu from escaping, but to no avail as Zamasu gets out barely breathing. Mai along with Goku, Vegeta, Trunks and Bulma had witnessed the fusion of Goku Black and Future Zamasu: Fused Zamasu. Trunks then takes Mai and Bulma to a safe location away from the battlefield, Mai gives the two remaining Senzu Beans to Trunks wishing him good luck, She then helps Bulma in evacuating the survivors to her capsule garage. After the Time Machine is repaired, Bulma and Mai use it to transport themselves to the battlefield, Mai gives Trunks his broken sword which was retrieved by Maki, Trunks, thinking of Haru and Maki who have trust in him enhance his sword with his ki and heads to confront Fusion Zamasu once again. Afterwards, Future Mai along with the rest of the earthlings share their energy with Trunks enhancing his ki sword further, which was able to slice Fusion Zamasu in half destroying his body in the process. Mai runs over to Trunks and tearfully congratulates him for his victory, but their happiness is short lived as Zamasu's essence and bodiless state start to cover the entire earth and eventually the entire universe in the alternate timeline with many of his silhouettes surround it. The bodiless Zamasu fires many Ki blasts at the remaining mortals killing every last one of them with the exception of herself, Goku, Vegeta, Future Trunks, Bulma, Shin, and Gowasu. Overcome with grief over the deaths of the human population, Mai angrily uses her shotgun, firing several Ki blasts at the bodiless Zamasu until Trunks stops her from doing more, she then falls to her knees crying in despair with Trunks consoling her. As a last resort to eliminate Zamasu, Goku uses the button that Zeno gave him during their last meeting, Future Zeno instantly appears. After seeing the state of the world due to the actions of Zamasu, Zeno instantly destroys Zamasu and the entire multiverse in that timeline with Goku and the others using the Time Machine to escape to the past in the nick of time, thus ending the threat of the Zero Mortals Plan but at the cost of the future timeline. Eventually, Goku and the others return to the past with Future Mai meeting her past self and Kid Trunks. Future Mai and Future Trunks become distraught as their own world is totally annihilated. Beerus and Whis arrive and the latter explains that the two can return to a different timeline before Goku Black and Future Zamasu can start their plan, with Whis convinced that he'll make sure to convince the Beerus of that timeline to take care of the soon to be rogue Supreme Kai, thus preventing the same history from repeating itself again, however Mai and Trunks will find themselves in a timeline with their counterparts residing there as well. Mai and Trunks accepts it as she wanted to live with everyone she fought alongside with. The day after, Future Mai is given new clothes and supplies from Bulma, Future Mai and Future Trunks bid farewell to everyone including Vegeta and Gohan, with the two of them ready to start a new life in the new alternate timeline they are going to settle in with the time machine, looking forward for the opportunity to meet everyone in the past once again. Other Dragon Ball stories Heroes Prison Planet Saga ;Prison Planet Gathering Saga Sometime after the events of the "Future" Trunks Saga, Future Mai travels back in time with Future Trunks once more, Shin takes her and Future Trunks to Beerus' planet, where Goku and Vegeta are training, so that Future Trunks may train with them. After Future Trunks is taken to the Prison Planet, Future Mai requests help from Goku and Vegeta, Fu appears and says he will help out as he is a friend of Trunks' and knows about the Prison Planet. Future Mai goes with Goku and Vegeta to rescue Future Trunks. Later when Goku and Vegeta are overwhelmed by the might of Cunber, she removes a pair of Potara from her pocket, having been given to her by Shin before heading to the Prison Planet. She assists an injured Trunks in getting away from the battlefield as Vegito and Cunber duke it out. Power Mai is as strong as the average human, though it would appear the conditions she is forced to live in may have hardened her a bit. To compensate, she carries ki projectile weapons, such as the pump-action shotgun commonly seen on her, and a rifle firing a special high powered energy bullet that Mai called Bulma's "Parting Gift". Unfortunately, her efforts are almost always in vain when compared to the immense power that Goku Black and Future Zamasu possess. Equipment *'Binoculars' - Future Mai uses it to watch Trunks' many fights against Goku Black from a safe distance. *'Flash Grenades and Tear Gas' - Future Mai uses these as a method to incapacitate and to escape from Goku Black. *'Gun' - Future Mai's main weapon is a shotgun that has the ability to shoot Ki Blasts. *'Motor Scooter' - Her source of transportation, allowing her to quickly cover ground, and to rescue an ally. *'Sniper Rifle' - She once used it in an assassination attempt on Black, which ended in failure. Like her shotgun, it can shoot powerful energy waves. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' In Dragon Ball Heroes, Future Mai and Future Trunks are seen running away from Goku Black, who is hunting them down to kill them. She appears again in the universe mission 1 PV of the Prison Planet Saga alongside Goku and Vegeta. In Xenoverse 2 after the 1.05 version update, Future Mai's Clothes and Future Mai's Hat can be obtained for female Future Warrior (Saiyan, Earthling, or Majin), as a reward for completing Parallel Quest 107: "The Future's Greatest Hope". The Future Mai's Hat accessory also comes with a black wig based on Future Mai's hairstyle. It is considered a wig as it does not change color when a Super Saiyan transformation is used. Voice Actors *Japanese: Eiko Yamada *Funimation dub: Colleen Clinkenbeard *Portuguese: **Portuguese dub: Joana Castro **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Letícia Quinto *Latin American Spanish dub: Carola Vázquez *Polish dub: Agnieszka Pawełkiewicz Battles *Future Mai vs. Goku Black *Future Mai and Resistance Force vs. Goku Black *Future Mai and Future Trunks (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Future Zamasu and Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) (Manga only) *Future Mai and Future Trunks (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) (Manga only) *Future Mai vs. Goku Black (assassination attempt) (Anime only) *Future Mai vs. Future Zamasu (Anime only) *Future Mai vs. Infinite Zamasu (Anime only) Trivia *It appears that Future Mai broke connections with the Pilaf gang sometime after they were turned into toddlers. She never mentions Future Pilaf or Future Shu, or their current whereabouts. **In the manga version of the saga, she does recognize present Pilaf and is quite happy to see him. When asked by Pilaf, she realizes Pilaf doesn't know what's waiting for him and says "to think that you'll end up like that" leaving Pilaf without much of an answer. *In the special chapter of the Dragon Ball Super manga, after the Pilaf Gang's wish for youth, both Future Mai and Future Trunks, as infants, gazed at one-another before she crawls away (foreshadowing their eventual encounter in the "Future" Trunks Saga). *In gameplay footage of the Prison Planet Saga, Future Mai is shown levitating alongside Future trunks and the others during battle, although this could be just a mere game-mechanic as she never displays the ability in the anime or manga. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Mai del Futuro Alternativo pl:Mài z przyszłości it:Mai del Futuro Category:Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:DBH Characters Category:Future Characters Category:Females Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Former Villains Category:Gun Users Category:Earthlings